


Comforting

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sorry that it was her, and she's only sorry she couldn't do more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 12-29-04

Their hands fumble and they can't help but see the tears in each other's eyes. They don't try to pretend that it's lust that drives them on; they care too much to lie like that. There is an understanding that this is only for tonight, and only to dull the pain.

She's not Buffy, but he's not trying to pretend she is. Her hands are too gentle and her eyes too understanding for what he's doing. He knows that she feels guilty for somehow not saving Buffy and she's only trying to make up for it in any way she can. If he were half the champion he's supposed to be, then he wouldn't let himself use her like this.

She can see he wants to be stronger and stop this, but she can't let him. Part of her believes that if she can make him not hurt for just a moment, then somehow it'll all work out in the end. She knows she can't make him forget for very long, she's only Willow after all, but she can try her hardest. Maybe that will mean something in the grander scale of things.

They turn off all the lights and crawl into bed. There's no need to rush. Comfort takes time and patience. Each stroke of skin on skin is a silent eulogy to a fallen hero, each kiss a memory they share of her. Their moans are soft and too filled with sorrow to be mistaken for passion.

In the morning, she gets dressed and leaves while he pretends to be asleep. She doesn't think twice about wearing his shirt home and he won't wash the pillow she used for at least a week. They both hope the memory of last night will keep the pain at bay but they'll never mention what they did. He's not sorry that it was her, and she's only sorry she couldn't do more.


End file.
